1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to cable management systems and, more specifically, to a system for managing cables between two devices in a computer system that move relative to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
An issue common to many types of computer systems is the management of cables that connect one device in the computer system to another. Many different types of cable management systems have been employed to prevent the cables from interfering with the operation of the computer system and/or preventing damage to the cables. For many devices, which do not move relative to one another, the management of the cables is straightforward in that the cables, once placed, rarely move. However, for devices that move relative to one another, additional issues may need to be addressed by a cable management system employed between the devices.
An example of devices moving relative to one another is a server in a server rack. The server, which is connected by one or more cables to the rack itself or other devices associated with the rack, is typically configured to slide in and out of the rack while the cables are still connected to the server. One type of cable management system being currently employed is the use of a shelf upon which the cables rest. However, the shelf does not completely support the cables, and the cables tend to sag below the server. Another type of cable management system being currently employed is the use of a fixed-length arm with a hinge in the middle of the arm. This arm, however, also sags below the server.
With the cables and/or arm sagging below the server, the cable and/or arm may interfere with a unit below the server. This problem is particular prevalent in server racks in which servers are stacked one on top of the other with little spacing between servers.